Los implantes de Rukia
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: -¿Qué dirías si me agrando el pecho, Ichigo? -¡¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Oneshot Lemon Ichiruki.


Oh sí, si Rukia e Ichigo me pertenecieran, esto habría pasado más de cincuenta veces en el manga 1313 Pero lamentablemente no es así D: El manga **Bleach** así como todos sus personajes y demás pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**; ¡gracias por crearlos, Tite!

**¡Advertencia!** Este fanfic tiene contenido sexual (lemon), aunque lo hice tan suave como pude. No contiene palabras groseras ni situaciones degradantes ni por el estilo. It's just love ~. De todas formas, si este tipo de historias no son de tu preferencia, te agradecería que cierres la ventana y todos seremos felices (?).

Las notas están por ahi abajo, now enjoy it (:

* * *

**Capítulo único: Los implantes de Rukia.**

─Ichigo... ¿Qué dirías si me pongo implantes en el busto?

El rostro del sustituto mostró su completa estupefacción ante la pregunta de Rukia.

─¡¿Qué? ¿T-te refieres a...?

La morena lo miró por sobre el hombro y rodó los ojos. Es que a veces el exceso de pudor del joven la volvía loca.

─Sí, idiota. Aumentarme el tamaño del pecho. No tanto como Rangiku-san o Inoue, pero sí unos centímetros...

Desde la cama, Ichigo la miró boquiabierto. ¿Por qué le preguntaba justo a él? ¿No se supone que son el tipo de cosas que debería hablar con otras mujeres?

Rukia se observaba en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana de la habitación del joven, aprovechando que la oscuridad causada por las nubes negras de tormenta le permitía verse bastante bien. De frente, de perfil y de todos los ángulos necesarios; sacando pecho, levantándolo con las manos. Su rostro pensativo daba indicios de que hablaba seriamente.

Ichigo dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y se puso de pie detrás de ella.

─Déjame ver, Rukia ─bufó, agachándose hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la morena. Sin dudarlo ni dar aviso, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que soltase sus pechos que sostenía con sus pequeñas manos, para sustituirlas por las propias. Si bien las manos varoniles eran bastante grandes, los senos de la shinigami encajaban perfectamente en las palmas del joven.

─Tus pechos están perfectos así como están.

Rukia se sonrojó suavemente, igual que Ichigo al decirlo. A pesar de la cantidad de meses que habían pasado juntos, seguían siendo (Ichigo muchísimo más que Rukia) algo vergonzosos. Claro, siempre y cuando ambos mantuvieran la cordura y la ropa puestas en su lugar.

─Solías burlarte de su tamaño ─le recordó la morena. El sustituto rodó los ojos.

─¿Quieres que te diga todos los motivos que tengo para decirte que están bien así?

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que él mismo comprendiera los deseos ocultos en la pregunta. Rukia lo miró por el reflejo del vidrio con una ceja alzada y la picardía brillando en sus ojos.

─¿No están tus hermanas abajo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinaranjo corrió a la puerta y la trabó con el cerrojo. Rukia se giró para verlo, con una sonrisa. De regreso a la morena, él susurró.

─Trata de no gritar esta vez ─y fundió sus bocas en una apasionada y lujuriosa danza. Sin poder contenerlo Rukia gimió cuando él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, haciéndole retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Ichigo trató de no aplastarla con su peso, pero tan pronto se alzó un poco la shinigami lo giró para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Sin esperar un segundo, ella comenzó a subirle la polera.

─¿Alguien está impaciente? ─se burló con la respiración agitada Ichigo, levantando los brazos para sacarse la prenda. Tan pronto estuvo fuera la morena se inclinó sobre él, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior.

Ichigo gimió, y sin poder refrenarse agarró la camisa de su amante y con un fuerte tirón envió todos los botones a volar.

─¡Cuidado con mi ropa! Esa me gustaba, idiota.

En cuando la piel de Rukia se vio descubierta, Ichigo volvió a girar en la cama, apresándola de nuevo.

─Luego te compras otra. Creo que nos hemos distraído del tema ─susurró contra sus labios, sin besarla. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Rukia tratando de entender qué planeaba hacer él para convencerla de no aumentarse el pecho. Los orbes castaños la miraron con picardía.

Las manos de Ichigo se colaron bajo el cuerpo de la morena, buscando el gancho del sostén, y tan pronto lo abrió quitó la prenda, arrojándola hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa traviesa el pelinaranjo hundió el rostro bajo su mentón, besando su cuello desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros y más abajo, ganándose sensuales gimoteos desde la boca de la shinigami.

Rukia se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza al sentir la cálida lengua del sustituto rodear el oscuro botón que coronaba su seno derecho, susurrando su nombre.

─En primer lugar, porque los pechos naturales se ven más bellos, y más sensibles... ─susurró el pelinaranjo, lanzando su fresco aliento sobre la piel de su amante. Un escalofrío de placer la hizo temblar entre sus brazos, haciéndole sonreír.

Dejando un rastro húmedo en medio cruzó el valle hacia el otro montículo y sin recato se lo llevó a la boca. Rukia le clavó las uñas en la espalda, mordiéndose los labios para mantenerse callada.

─Segundo, porque están ajustados contigo. Hacerlos más grandes sería desproporcionado con el resto de tu cuerpo ─en el fondo Rukia sabía que ese motivo podría haberla hecho enfadar, pero en ese momento no era capaz de entenderlo.

De pronto, Ichigo comenzó a mordisquear la suave piel que besaba, y la morena fue incapaz de reprimir un gritito, arqueando la espalda.

─No grites, tonta ─susurró el pelinaranjo, volviendo a besar su boca. Cuando se apartó para respirar, la morena le contestó con la respiración alterada.

─Es tu culpa, no mía ─la sonrisa orgullosa del joven la descolocó un instante.

─Lo sé.

Ah, claro. Estaba completamente orgulloso de ser el único capaz de arrancarle todo tipo de sonidos sucios a la shinigami. Estúpido arrogante.

Tras unos cuantos besos más, volvió a descender por su cuerpo.

─¿En qué estábamos? Oh, ya recuerdo ─susurró, volviendo a mordisquearla. Ya prevenida, ésta vez Rukia sólo dejó escapar un gimoteo.

Una de las manos de Ichigo se ocupó de atender al seno que no besaba.

─También, porque tienen el tamaño perfecto para que pueda tomarlos en mis manos ─mientras hablaba, se encargó de graficar su punto.

La shinigami se retorcía de placer bajo las caricias, y arañándole la espalda llevó sus manos hacia arriba hasta enroscarlas entre los mechones de cabello anaranjado.

─I-Ichi-go...

El pelinaranjo conocía muy bien qué quería decir la morena cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, pero ese día decidió hacerle sufrir un poco más. Lenta y tortuosamente, siguió la línea sus costillas hacia abajo, besando con dulzura su abdomen plano.

─Adoro la forma de tus senos, adoro ser quien más los conozca, tus puntos sensibles, todo. Y no quiero implantes en ellos.

La voz grave y posesiva de Ichigo la hizo morderse el labio impaciente, desbordante de pasión y excitación.

─Ent-tien-do. Nada de... implantes. _Por favor, Ichigo_...

Ichigo gimió contra su estómago. Las caricias que la morena le prodigaba en el cuello y el cuero cabelludo combinados con su voz suplicante estaban contribuyendo a que sus pantalones estuviesen a punto de explotar aunque ni siquiera le hubiera tocado allí abajo. Rápidamente, volvió a besarla en los labios.

Rukia llevó sus manos a su pecho, arrastrándolas por su musculoso torso hasta alcanzar la hebilla del pantalón del sustituto, e Ichigo la imitó luchando para quitarle la falda.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la ropa que restaba estaba en el suelo. Las inocentes bragas de Rukia, sin embargo, habían sufrido de la impaciencia del joven. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no objetó nada.

En un rápido y limpió movimiento, Ichigo se deslizó dentro de ella. Ambos debieron ahogar sus gemidos contra los labios del otro. Sin perder un segundo, la morena alzó sus piernas y las enroscó en la cadera del pelinaranjo.

Lento primero, pero aumentando su velocidad progresivamente, Ichigo comenzó a marcar el ritmo en aquel baile repleto de sensualidad. Sus cuerpos se conocían casi a la perfección, y se recibían animadamente, manteniéndose en completa armonía.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Ichigo luchaba contra la falta de aire tanto como Rukia, pero no podían evitar romper con sus besos, sintiéndose incapaces de retomarlos. Sus agitadas respiraciones chocando contra la piel del otro eran casi como un afrodisíaco más.

El pelinaranjo se dejó perder entre los mechones de pelo húmedos de la morena, besando su piel como si dependiera de ello su vida. Sus jadeos y graves gemidos tenían resultados en Rukia, quien echó la cabeza para atrás, dándole más espacio en su cuello. La shinigami, olvidando por completo la presencia de Karin y Yuzu en la planta baja, era incapaz de controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Cada vez que Ichigo le hacía el amor perdía la cabeza completamente.

Sus caderas golpeaban irregularmente debido al salvajismo del joven. Ese era uno de los tantos efectos que la morena surtía en él, le hacía perder el control brutalmente, pero sin dejar de ser un acto dulce por ello. Seguían siendo la enana y el zanahoria demostrándose hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos.

─Ich-chi... ─gimoteó, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pero sus palabras se vieron deformadas en un fuerte grito de placer. Con mucho esfuerzo, el pelinaranjo levantó la cabeza y apoyó castamente sus labios sobre los de ella, acallándola. Sabía, por la forma en que su cuerpo convulsionaba y por lo apretado que se sentía su interior, que la morena estaba a punto de llegar a la cima.

Rukia sintió los ojos de Ichigo clavados en su rostro, y sin equivocarse los abrió para devolverle la mirada.

─M-más ráp-pido... _Por favor... _─¿y cómo negársele cuando se lo pedía así?

Ichigo gimió más fuerte, y con todas sus fuerzas se hundió en la morena, haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más tarde, y Rukia clavó sus uñas en la espalda del sustituto mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, alcanzando la cúspide del placer.

Aquello era demasiado para Ichigo, quien no había sacado los ojos del rostro de la shinigami todavía. La infinita dicha expresada en sus facciones mientras se mordía el labio inferior con satisfacción agotó su resistencia. Apenas dos golpes más tarde vació su semilla en ella con potentes descargas, mientras sus propios jadeos se unían a los de ella.

Tras unos segundos, Rukia pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas que le había hecho a Ichigo en la espalda, y él soltó un pequeño quejido.

─Ups. Tendría que controlar un poco mis uñas ─susurró ella con una pequeña risa. Ichigo no le vio la gracia, pero se levantó levemente, saliendo del interior de la morena con una sonrisa. Con un suave beso y una mirada fue capaz de decirle todo lo que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras.

Rukia sonrió y con una mano llenó su mejilla de mimos.

─Por cierto... ¿Si te dijera que planeo darle un retoque a mi trasero, tendrías más motivos para oponerte? ─inquirió ella con picardía.

Ichigo sonrió, pero rodó los ojos.

─Claro. Pero dame un respiro, maldita adicta ─se quejó en broma, rodando para recostarse junto a ella. Rukia continuó el giro, cruzando una pierna por su estómago.

─Tómate tu tiempo ─ofreció.

Con calma, comenzó a repartir castos besos por el mentón y el cuello del pelinaranjo, haciéndole soltar un suspiro. Malévola, la morena sonrió y mordió deliberadamente el hueso de su mandíbula.

Un escalofrío estremeció al joven, culminando en su activa entrepierna.

─De acuerdo, pero tú te lo buscaste ─advirtió rodando sobre ella de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** Es extraño, pero este lemon no me costó casi nada. Debe de ser el primero que me sale tan naturalmente... Espero les haya gustado ^u^

Lo que sigue a continuación queda libre a su imaginación; ¿Qué cosas hará Ichigo para convencerla de no implantarse el trasero? No me hago responsable por todas las cosas pervertidas que se les están ocurriendo ahora (?). En fin, aquí termina mi tarea. No habrá continuación de este fic.

Muchas gracias por leerme! :D

Rocio ~


End file.
